Pushing her too far
by beccalovesbumblebee
Summary: Katara is pregnant by either Aang or Zuko, but she doesn't know who. Meanwhile everyone is caught between two loves. Zutara, Kataang, Taang, and Ty Luko. What happens when the whole situation becomes to much for Katara to handle? She loves both Aang and Zuko and just wants them to support her and be there for her... T for the implied sex.
1. Chapter 1

Pushing her too far.

beccalovesbumblebee~ Okay first Avatar fic, and this is going to be interesting. Okay multiple pairings... Zutara,Kataang, Ty Luko, and Taang. Out of the four Zutara, and Kataang will be most evident... Taang will probably come into play eventually same with Ty Luko. Okay quick summary... Katara is pregnant by either Aang, or Zuko... She doesn't know who... She just wants them to stop fighting over her long enough to be there for her. Katara just wants them to realize that she loves them both...Will that be enough? I do not own Avatar the last airbender at all if I did there would have been Zutara action, along with Taang, plus Yue would not have died, because personally I always loved her with Sokka. I also love Ty Luko! Okay if anyone has a problem with dating more than one person at a time don't read this.

Chapter one.

(Katara's P.O.V.)

For awhile now I have had off and on relationships with both Aang, and Zuko. It was never serious in either relationship. It wasn't exclusive in fact I would go out with Zuko while Aang was my boyfriend, and go out with Aang when Zuko was my boyfriend. The boys also had their own side relationships with Ty Lee, and Toph. They knew about this, but they both hated it. They wanted a serious relationship with me which I couldn't give them, because I was in love with them both. I thought about how this mess all started as I reflexively cradled my baby bump.

I was out with Aang when things got out of hand.

The night started out normal we were going to a nice restraunt for dinner. Aang pulled my chair out for me at our table for two. He held my hand under the table squeezing it lightly and running his thumb over my knuckles every few minutes. I knew he was nervous I could see it in his hazel eyes.

"What's wrong Aang?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"I know that you are going out with Zuko tomorrow... I don't think I compare to him," Aang said sadly.

I got out of my chair and kissed him with passion. "I never did that with Zuko." I smiled at him as I took my seat across from him.

Aang was smiling at me like I was the only drink of water in the desert.

After we ate our dinner we left the restraunt and decided to sit in a nearby field under the moon, and stars. "Don't look Yue," Aang said as he kissed me in the moonlight. The kiss was deep, and full of love. When he tried to pull away from me to break the kiss I pulled him back into it. I never realized how much I wanted him until that very moment when his eyes met mine. He smiled as if he thought the same thing. I pulled him closer to me pressing his body to mine. I kissed him, and slowly it became a make out session. I felt him get closer to me, and then closer. His tongue pressed against mine. I didn't know what I was doing, but I began to strip off his clothes. Aang looked at me in pure amusement.

"Hold on Katara let's go home first." Aang breathed.

He picked me up and carried me home. By the time Aang laid me on his bed I hadn't regained my senses. He left the room for a minute and came back in climbing right on the bed. He was on top of me giving me a kiss as soon as he hit the bed. His face was close to mine. His breathe tickled my nose.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Aang asked sounding nervous.

In response I just kissed him making it clear I wanted to do this. Without any more words Aang did what I wanted.

I shouldn't have to tell you what happened next.

I really didn't know what happened until I woke up in Aang's bed without my clothes on. I was blushing when Aang turned over and looked at me smiling bigger than I had ever seen him smile before.

I climbed out of the bed slowly knowing that Aang was watching my every move. He watched as I pulled on his clothes by accident. He held back a chuckle as I left the room.

I passed Zuko on my way to the bathroom. When he saw me he raised an eyebrow, and shook his head.

"What was that about?" I thought to myself as I walked into the bathroom. I passed the bathroom mirror I had to take a second glance at myself. I was in Aang's orange robe. I stomped back to Aang's room to get my clothes only to find Aang standing there naked.

He noticed my glance. "What you took my robe?"

I pulled it off, and threw it at him. I pulled my own clothes on and went to my room to get clean clothes on.

I went to the kitchen hoping that I wouldn't run into Aang. I was making some hot cereal when Zuko walked in, and sat at the kitchen table.

"So what happened with you and Aang last night?" Zuko asked me with a knowing glance.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said in an emotionless tone as I took a bite of my cereal.

"Okay I respect that, but you would tell me if he took advantage of you right?" Zuko asked.

I thought about what happened last night. I wasn't sure if I asked for it, or if Aang really had taken advantage of me. "Aang wouldn't do that," I muttered not realizing I had said that alloud.

"I don't think he would, but you never know," Zuko said stealing a bite of my cereal, then running to the door.

I glanced out the window to see Aang picking a blossom out of a tree. "That is probably for Toph...He always gives her a flower every morning, because she loves the smell of them," I thought. I had seen him sneak through her bedroom window and lay the flower on her bedstand so it is there when she wakes up. I knew that Aang liked Toph, but I always got in the way. He always chose me over her. I know that he would be better off with her, he just doesn't see it.

Zuko stuck his head back into the room bringing me out of my thoughts. "Katara are we still on for tonight?" Zuko came into the room and kissed me. It was a feather light brush of our lips.

"I don't know do you want to be?" I asked nervously.

"Only if you are up for it," Zuko said giving me a reassuring smile. Zuko squeezed my hand lightly.

"Can I get a rain check?" I asked with a smile.

"Of course how about two days from now I take you out to the lake, and we have a picnic." Zuko smiled. "I am going to tell Ty Lee I can take her out tonight." Zuko ran out of the room to go look for Ty Lee. That was another couple that I kept apart. Zuko, and Ty Lee were always cute together. They complimented each other, and understood each other in a way I couldn't understand Zuko.

I finished my cereal which had become cold when Toph walked in with the cherry blossom tucked behind her ear. Toph was humming lightly.

"Good morning Katara." Toph smiled at me. "Did you make cereal?"

"I did would you want some?" I asked.

"Yes I am starving!" Toph said, and she wasn't kidding she could eat.

I made her cereal, and then we sat there and talked for awhile.

"What happened Katara? You are walking funny," Toph asked even though she was blind you couldn't put anything past her .

"I must have pulled something when I was practicing with Sokka yesterday," I said. After I said that I realized what a lame excuse I had just made.

"Okay sure Katara. Are you sure something didn't happen between you and Aang last night?" Toph asked.

If she could see my expression she would know I had. "No Toph me, and Aang just had dinner." I didn't have the heart to tell her that I had slept with the man she liked.

After that Toph was silent as she finished her cereal. She left the room without saying a word to me. Aang came into the kitchen as Toph past him. She didn't even recognize that he was there, even though we both know that she knew he was there.

"Katara what did you say to her?" Aang asked me looking hurt.

"Nothing Aang," I said defensively.

"Then why is she mad at me?" Aang asked.

"I don't know Aang you know how hard it is to hide anything from Toph," I said, and Aang nodded in agreement.

Aang went to talk to Toph. He wanted to set things straight.

That night I was alone at the house. Zuko went out with Ty Lee, Aang had convinced Toph to go out with him, and even Sokka was out with Suki. I decided to sit at the kitchen table and have some ice cream.

(Zuko's P.O.V.)

I felt bad that I left Katara alone at the house, but I knew that she was in no shape to go out tonight. Ty Lee wanted to go out tonight so bad I couldn't say no to her. Ty Lee was as innocent as a flower, and just as beautiful. I took her by the arm as I lead her into the restraunt. I was surprised to see that Aang was already there with Toph. He had some nerve doing what he did with Katara just to leave her alone the next night. I took Ty Lee by the hand, and lead her to our table behind the waitress. My mind kept thinking back to Katara sitting at home alone.

"I know you think about her," Ty Lee said sounding detatched.

"What?" I asked not completely sure what she meant.

"Katara. I know you think about her," Ty Lee said not looking at me. Ty Lee sounded like she was miles away.

"Ty, I don't know what you mean?" I asked her. I touched her chin, and made her look at me.

"I know that look Zuko. You are thinking about her. You really don't want to be here with me do you?" Ty Lee asked.

"Ty I do care about you..." The sound of music became prominent in the restraunt. It was a slow song. I took Ty Lee's hand and lead her out to the dance floor. I had one hand in hers, and the other was on her waist pulling her body into mine. I lead her with the beat of the song twirling her around every once in a while. Ty Lee rested her head on my shoulder burying her face in my neck. I could feel the wetness on my neck from her tears. As the song ended we just stood there. I didn't let go of her, and she didn't seem to mind. She looked at me sadness was evident in her brown eyes. I wiped a tear away as it rolled down her cheek. I kissed where the tear had been, then looked into her eyes. At that moment I kissed her there in that restraunt. I felt her rise to her tiptoes as I broke the kiss. Ty Lee smiled at me as the signs of crying began to fade.

"Ty," I said.

"What?" She asked me.

I kissed her again catching her by surprise. Her eyes widened before they closed easing into the kiss.

Another song began to play as we sat down at our table. I caught a glimpse of Aang dancing awkwardly with Toph.

"Come on Twinkle toes any other time you are light on your feet now you are stepping on mine!" I heard Toph grumble sounding like she was losing her patience with Aang.

I tried to suppress a laugh, but failed causing Ty Lee to give me a sideways glance. Our dinner arrived shortly after that.

We finished our dinner, then I walked Ty Lee home under the full moon, and the stars. I held her hand lazily in mine it was just a reflex to hold her hand.

When we made it too her house I released her hand, and she went up two of the steps before turning back to look at me. Our eyes met, and she ran back into my arms. Her arms were around my neck, and her feet weren't touching the ground. She kissed me softly never letting go of my neck. I just held her for a few minutes until she let go of my neck, and landed lightly on the ground. I watched as she went up the steps and into her house.

I walked slowly back to my house slowly. I felt bad that I was not only hurting Ty Lee, but also Katara. Neither of them deserved it. I just didn't know what I wanted. I think I love them both and I know they both love me, but I have to chose one of them. I couldn't continue to do this to either of them. Ty Lee was so sweet, innoncent, and beautiful, but Katara was tough, caring, smart, and a skilled bender. They were different in so many ways that made me care for them Ty Lee is mellow and hard to hide anything from, and Katara is stubborn, and very protective. I thought of both of them as I walked home.

By the time I got there Katara was asleep at the kitchen table her face laying next to an empty bowl. I picked her up out of the chair, and carried her to bed careful not to wake her as I put her in her bed. I covered her up and left her room careful not to make a sound.

When I finally made it to my room I heard Toph and Aang come in. They were laughing. "I guess Toph had fun with Aang after all," I thought with a smile. Everyone knew about Toph's crush on Aang it was obvious with the way she constantly teased him. I let out a sigh and rolled over on my bed. I eventually was able to fall asleep after switching positions on the bed constantly for the next ten or twenty minutes.

I had dreams of what my life could be with both Ty Lee, and Katara. It didn't help me make up my mind at all. I craved a relationship with both of them.

I woke up when the first light of the sun entered my window. I heard the soft rustling of the wind in the next room which I knew was Aang sneaking either out of his window or into Toph's like he did every morning to give Toph her flower.

~Two days later~

I still couldn't make up my mind. I decided to go out with Katara tonight, then think about what to do. What I didn't know was that there wouldn't be much thinking done. I went to Katara's room and knocked lightly on her door.

"I will be ready in a minute Zuko," Katara called from the other side of the door.

"Okay," I said as I leaned against the wall outside her door. When she opened her door she was shocked to see me standing there.

Katara jumped back. "I am sorry I didn't expect you to be there," She muttered more to herself than to me.

"You look beautiful," I said taking her hand. I couldn't help, but look at her in her the green dress Toph had given her.

She smiled at me as I lead her out of the house and outside. I already had the picnic laid out, and ready for us.

"This is amazing Zuko," Katara said.

We ate in relative silence which I didn't mind. I didn't want to press her to speak if she had nothing to say. I could tell that she was thinking about something. I wanted to know what had her so deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about Katara?" I asked. Katara blinked as I brought her back to Earth.

"Just that I can't do this," Katara said getting up, and turned away from me.

"Do what?" I asked.

"I can't continue feeling the way I do for both you and Aang it is not fair to you, or him," Katara said moving away from me.

"Katara I know... I am in the same situation. I am hurting the people I care about, and I never wanted too," I said as I moved in front of her. I moved a strand of hair away from her face, and slowly leaned in kissing her. I felt the shock ease out of her as I wrapped my arms around her. Katara leaned into me, and took me to the ground. She was laying in my arms on the ground, but it seems that she wanted to be closer to me.

"Katara," I said trying to catch my breath.

"Yes," She mumbled.

"If you don't want to do this I would stop now," I said giving her the warning.

"I want to Zuko," She said giving me the only reassuring I needed.

I rolled over so I was on top of her, and let her have what she wanted on the blanket under the night sky by the lake.


	2. Chapter 2

Pushing her too far.

beccalovesbumblebee~ I do not own Avatar the last airbender. A poll is up for Katara's baby for who's baby it is, and who the Father is please vote, or leave your preference in a review. This is just a short chapter about how Katara tells Toph about her being pregnant and how she takes it.

Chapter two.

About a month had passed and my period was late. I decided that it may not mean that I was pregnant since my period was not always regular. After a few months I accepted the fact that I was pregnant.

I withdrew from both Zuko, and Aang, because how could I tell them that I was having a baby that may be theirs, or the others baby. I knew they noticed my absence and so did Toph.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," I called quietly hoping that whoever it was would go away.

Toph stepped in slowly as if she was judging every step. "What is wrong Toph?" I asked noticing her reluctance.

"Katara, I just don't want to bother you. You just never seem to be around to talk to me anymore," Toph said slowly as she took a seat on the edge of my bed.

"I am sorry Toph I have just been trying to avoid..." I stopped as I realized what I was about to say.

"Aang, and Zuko, why would you be avoiding them?" Toph asked figuring out what I didn't want to say.

"Hold on," I said. I went over to the door, opened it, and glanced down the hallway. From what I could see Aang and Zuko weren't around. "Is anybody else home?"

"I haven't seen anyone." Toph smirked.

"Toph I am being serious. Is anyone else home?" I asked again making sure she understood that I needed an answer.

"No the boys were going swimming or something I don't know," Toph answered.

"Okay so I can tell you. I want to tell you something... I just don't want you to be mad at me," I said slowly hoping that she would tell me something comforting.

"Katara I won't be mad. What is it?" Toph pressed.

"I think I am pregnant," I said not facing her even though I knew she couldn't see me.

"Who did you... Who is the Father?" Toph asked.

"That's the thing... I don't know," I said knowing Toph was already putting two and two together.

"That is why you are avoiding Aang, and Zuko isn't it?" Toph asked like she was accusing me of it.

I nodded, then quickly answered her. "Yes." I felt ashamed of myself.

"You told me that you hadn't slept with Twinkletoes! Why would you lie to me Katara?" Toph asked trying to hide the hurt in her voice.

"I was ashamed of what happened Toph. I didn't want to hurt you," I said reaching out to touch her shoulder. She shoved my hand off of her shoulder and stood up quickly heading for the door.

"I am not mad at you Sugar Queen," Toph said with a sad smile. "You can have Twinkletoes I was never interested anyways." I could see a few tears run down her face as she said that. Toph wiped them away before she left my room.

"Toph! Don't go. I didn't mean to upset you," I called after her even though I knew it would do no good. It wasn't because Toph didn't hear me I already knew that she had, but she wasn't coming back. I couldn't blame her either. I knew how she felt towards Aang, and I did what I did with him, and then lied to her about it when I should have just been honest with her in the first place.

I knew I loved Aang, and Zuko, but I knew that they also had loves of their own. I knew I was hurting Toph, Aang, Zuko, and Ty Lee just because I was being selfish.

I decided to go find Toph to talk to her. Toph was sitting on her bed and kicking rock back and forth in her frustration.

"I didn't hear you knock Sugar Queen," Toph said smugly.

"Toph I am sorry," I apologized. I saw Toph visibly tense.

"Sorry? You are sorry? Katara you can have any guy you want you proved that. Aang doesn't want someone like me anyways..." Toph rested her head in her hands as if she didn't want to look at me.

"Someone like you?" I asked.

"A blind girl," Toph said without moving.

"Toph," I said, then I pulled her face up from where it rested in her hands. When I opened my mouth to speak she cut me off.

"What are you going to tell me look at you well sorry to disappoint you Sugar Queen, but I can't," Toph said moving my hand away.

"No I was going to say that Aang loves you Toph. If he didn't he wouldn't leave you a flower every morning," I said bringing up something that I wasn't supposed to know.

Toph blushed. "You know about the flowers?"

"I caught Aang leaving it in here one morning, and seen him do it ever since. He doesn't do things like that for me," I said, then I reached over to her nightstand and pickied up the flower that Aang had laid there. I put it to her nose before I stuck it in her hair.

"So are you going to tell the boys? I mean they should know that they may be a Dad," Toph said.

"I don't know how Toph. I mean I have no way of knowing if it is Zuko's or Aang's," I said.

"I think that they will both be there for you Katara no matter whose the baby is," Toph said, "I want to be the Aunty."

I laughed at that. "Will you be there when I tell them?" I asked her.

"If you want me there Sugar Queen," Toph said lightly punching my arm.

I smiled a little at that. I knew that Toph would give me her support in her own way.


	3. Chapter 3

Pushing her too far

beccalovesbumblebee~ Okay please vote in the poll for me, leave me a review, or I will do as I please with the baby. Thank you for the reviews and reads. I do not own Avatar the last airbender.

Chapter three.

(Katara's P.O.V.)

Toph was able to let her guard drop around me. She was able to cry around me, and open up. You wouldn't believe how she changed from the time we were talking to the time we walked outside to practice our bending.

Toph visibly tensed as we stepped outside. I turned to face her.

"Are you sure that you can take me in a fight Sugar Queen?" Toph smirked.

"I don't know Toph. I did stop Azula during Sozin's commit," I said slowly.

The ground below me began to shake beneath my feet. I bent water and sent it towards her, but she bent the earth to counter me. She used it to protect herself. This was a different Toph. She was confident in her power, her strength, and stubborn like the earth she bent easily beneath her feet.

The earth under my feet shifted causing me to stumble. I fell to my feet. I felt off balance for some reason.

"Sugar Queen I am going easy on you," Toph said and I knew it was the truth.

Toph approached me, and helped me up. "Are you feeling alright?"

I nodded. "I feel okay. I just got dizzy all of a sudden."

"Here, take a seat," Toph said leading me to a chair.

"Thanks Toph," I said.

"No problem Sugar Queen," Toph said with a slight smile.

We sat together until Aang, Zuko, Sokka, and Suki came back from swimming.

Toph tensed as Aang faced her. I knew that if her eyes weren't cloudy she would be glaring at him.

"What were you two talking about?" Zuko asked sparing a glance at me.

"We were just getting some air," I answered him.

"Want to spar?" Zuko asked.

"Uhhh," I said slowly. I wanted to spar with him last time we went out on a date but that never happened, and I had been too busy avoiding him, and Aang to get the chance to actually fight him.

"I already took Sugar queen down today so she has to serve me today." Toph smirked. "Why don't you practice with Twinkletoes."

Toph grabbed my arm, and pulled me into the house. I seen Zuko give me a confused look, and Aang just shrugged. Suki followed us as Toph dragged me to my room. She shoved me down onto my bed.

"You need to tell them," Toph said receiving a confused look from Suki.

"I know. I know Toph," I grumbled.

"What are you two talking about?" Suki asked.

Toph ignored her. "Sugar queen you want to fight Zuko, but you could barely stand up long enough to fight me."

"Fine pretend I am not here," Suki huffed.

"Listen Suki. I have to talk to Aang, and Zuko. I think I'm pregnant..." I muttered quietly trying not to make eye contact with Suki.

Suki's eyes widdened. "What! Pregnant! When did this- By who?" Suki rambled on becoming hysterical.

Toph punched her in the arm. "Calm down Fan girl." Toph got up and pulled the door shut so no one could hear us.

"Suki I don't know who the father is..." I trailed off looking down at my feet which dangled lazily off of my bed.

"But?" Suki forced me look at her.

"It could be Aang or Zuko," I admitted.

"Katara I can't believe you just opened your legs for both of them! What is wrong with you!" Suki yelled.

"Don't talk to her like that," Toph said sternly crossing her arms over her chest.

"I think you better leave Suki," I said slowly motioning to the door, and glancing at Toph.

Suki took the hint and moved towards the door.

Toph faced her direction and said, "You don't know our situation Suki so stay out of it. If you know what's good for you just keep your mouth shut." Toph didn't move from the place where she was seated on the edge of my bed her feet just barely touching the ground.

Suki glanced back at Toph before leaving the room. I heard her steps as she ran quickly down the hall until she fell with an audible thud.

Toph was smirking as she returned to her spot on my bed so that her feet were barely touching the ground again.

"Toph!" I exclaimed before Toph's lips curled into a smile, and she began to laugh.

"It is not funny," I said trying not to laugh myself.

"Sugar queen I know you are trying not to laugh so just give in already it was funny. Admit it." Toph turned to me with her usual devious smirk plastered across her face.

After she said that I gave in and laughed with Toph until we both couldn't breathe.

"When should I tell them?" I asked Toph who was still trying to catch her breath.

"Since you spilled your guts to Fan girl you should tell them now," Toph said bluntly.

"Now? Why?" I asked nervously.

"Fan girl will tell your brother, and once Sokka knows-"

"Everyone will know." I finished Toph's sentence.

I could already imagine Sokka opening his mouth to tell Zuko, and Aang my secret.

I got off my bed, and quickly walked down the hall dragging Toph along behind me.

I found Aang, and Zuko fighting with each other. They were still in the middle of training when I stepped outside. I cleared my throat receiving looks from both Aang and Zuko.

The bending and fighting stopped as they approached me.

"What's going on Katara?" Aang asked giving me a concerned look.

"I need to talk to you and Zuko," I said avoiding there worried looks.

"You can tell me- us anything Katara you know that," Zuko said.

I nodded. "Let's take a walk in the garden, and we will talk."

I lead them through the garden till we made it to the bench in the center by the white lotus plants.

I took a seat quickly trying to hide how off balance I had felt for the whole walk. Toph sat next to me leaving Aang and Zuko to stand there and look at me, and then at each other.

"Okay I don't know how to tell you guys this, but..." I started to say it, but I couldn't say the word.

"What? Tell me what?" Both Aang and Zuko asked giving me pleading looks.

I looked down, and then I felt like I was about to cry. "How did I get myself into this mess?" Was the question I kept asking myself over and over again.

The truth was I knew how, and why. I was in love with not one but two guys that were both amazing. So amazing that I wanted both of them forever. I knew no one would be happy if I did that. If I made them be with me forever.

I felt Toph's weight shift off of the bench, and someone sit in her place. I felt two arms wrap around me one on my shoulder the other around my waist. Both were rubbing my back and trying to soothe me. I leaned into the person next to me. The person chuckled softly.

When I looked up Aang's eyes met mine. I looked over and there was Zuko with his arm around me.

"Tell me what's bothering you," Zuko said softly his amber eyes gleaming with sympathy.

I felt Aang nod next to me. "You can trust me Katara I will always be here for you."

I nodded slowly. I looked at my feet once more before I looked at them. I took a deep breath to relax myself before I said, "I'm pregnant."

My voice was shaking, and tears stung my eyes, but the arms around me only tightened.

"So why did you have to tell Zuko?" Aang whispered in my ear.

"Is it mine?" Zuko whispered in my other ear.

"I don't know who the father is," I said plainly.

I watched as their eyes widened.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked them.

"No no of course not Sweetheart," Zuko said giving me a peck on the cheek as another tear ran down my face.

Aang rubbed my back. "I couldn't be mad at you Katara," Aang whispered as he kissed the top of my head.

"I guess we will just have to wait until she has the baby to know who the father is," Zuko said. "But no matter who the father is the baby will be beautiful, and lucky to have Katara as a mother."

I laughed. "And Toph as an aunt."

I saw Toph's smirk widen into a smile when I said that.

We decided to go back to the house for some lunch. The boys each took me by the arm(Aang on my left, Zuko on my right), and kept me steady as we walked back to the house. Toph followed slowly behind picking a few flowers for herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Pushing her too far

beccalovesbumblebee- I do not own Avatar the last airbender. The poll will be closed as of 8/20/13.

In response to my Guest I admit Toph was mean to Suki, but you know Suki doesn't have to deal with the situation that Toph and Katara are in. And I understand that Katara is not being sensible, but at least she loves and has feelings for both of them there are many people that sleep with complete strangers and end up pregnant it just happens. P.S. I really don't like Suki that much... So her and Sokka may separate...

Chapter four.

(Katara's P.O.V.)

A few weeks had passed and the boys hadn't left my side for very long. The truth was I like the attention. They also had been fighting a lot more than normal and it was putting me on edge. Also Toph had begun to seclude herself finding comfort in the earth and the flowers that she had picked herself. Aang had stopped bringing Toph the flowers every morning. I knew it would happen, and it bothered me that I was hurting Toph, but I wanted Aang to be mine. I was being selfish and in ways I knew I was acting like a whore.

My baby bump was growing, and I had felt my baby kick and move on many occasions. I had been sleeping more, and craving things I had never like or eaten before. No matter what Zuko and Aang would cook it for me, or go buy it.

Suki left and I didn't blame her Toph was quite spiteful when it came to this. Sokka stayed behind to be here with me, but I knew there was more to it than that, I had over heard him talking to Toph the other day.

"_Me and Suki are hitting the wall," Sokka said slowly. He sounded very sad._

_"I know the feeling Snoozles. Sugar Queen has her hooks so deep in Aang I have no chance. She may be having his baby," Toph said. She was huddled in the corner of the room against the wall. Sokka was sitting next to her. From what I could see They were pretty close._

_They sadness in Toph's voice hurt. I knew that I was hurting her... Why couldn't I just let Aang go... "What did you think was going to happen? That she would be happy?" My inner voice asked me. I shook my head._

_When I looked back into the room Sokka pulled Toph into a hug. From what I could tell Toph was holding on to Sokka tightly._

_That was when I left. I had no business eaves dropping on Toph and Sokka._

I was just sitting at the kitchen table when I heard a loud bang. I thought that someone might be training outside, but the sounds weren't right whatever was going on it was a real fight. I got up as fast as my baby bump would allow and ran to where the noise was coming from.

It was Aang and Zuko fighting in the hallway. They had destroyed the table and a few vases that were shattered on the floor across the room. I wasn't surprised that they were fighting again they had been fighting since they found out I was pregnant and even before then.

I didn't know why, but I was crying. "I could two stop fighting over me for five seconds!" I yelled before I ran down the hallway to Toph's room.

"Sugar Queen you seem upset what's wrong?" Toph said getting up from her spot in the corner.

"They won't stop fighting over me Toph. I just want support," I cried.

Toph patted my back. "How about we give them the cold shoulder?" Toph asked me a devious smile returning to her face.

"Okay," I said with a nod.

Toph made a thick wall of earth to cover the doorway.

"Won't Aang be able to move that?" I asked.

Toph laughed. "Maybe, but not if it is my will versus his. Who is more stubborn? Me, or Twinkle toes?"

I laughed. "Definitely you."

That was when the wall began to move. Toph put her hands against the wall and held it into place. She just stood there without putting much effort forth.

"Nice try Twinkles," Toph said.

Toph had decided that it would be best for me to avoid the stress of the boys for awhile so, me and her went out to get me some baby clothes, and a few maternity dresses since the ones I had were becoming a bit snug.

"So what do you think you are going to have?" Toph asked as we walked into the store.

"I don't know," I said. "It could be either."

"So you want some of both?" Toph asked.

I nodded. "It may be better that way."

"Alright," Toph said. "I will help you carry the stuff, and I get to test the material if I don't like the feel you won't be buying it for my little nephew, or niece."

I shook my head. I just hoped that I didn't have a daughter or son like Toph.

In the end we bought ten outfits five for a boy, and five for a girl(all Toph approved). I bought me a few maternity tops(Toph had to approve those also), and then we slowly began heading home.

"So what's it like?" Toph asked me.

"What's what like?" I asked trying to get a better question from the blind girl.

"What's it like being loved?" Toph asked.

"I guess it's like showing affection, and wanting to be close to someone else," I said trying to explain love was difficult. "You know what love is like Toph."

Toph shook her head. "No one has really ever shown me love."

"That is not true what about your parents?" I asked. I knew the more we talked about this the worse I was going to feel.

"I know they loved me, but that is not how love is supposed to be," Toph explained. "They tried to protect me. They treated me like I was made of glass just because I was blind. If that is what love is I am not interested."

"What about what you had with-" I stopped myself from asking the question.

"What I had with Aang? If it was love he wouldn't have left me for you Sugar," Toph said before she calmly got up and walked towards home.

I followed after her. I realized now that I had to make a choice after the baby was born between Zuko, and Aang. I loved them both, but they were both in love with others like Toph who were hurting because I was selfish.

I realized that it didn't matter who's the baby was anymore I needed to listen to my heart and make a choice. If the baby was Aang's and I chose Zuko I could give up the baby to Toph to raise... Toph could be happy with Aang, and Sokka could be happy with Suki, and Me and Zuko could be happy together. The whole scenario played out in my head, but it didn't seem realistic.

Another few months past and I was really looking forward to having this baby already. Aang and Zuko had finally calmed down when I told them that I was going to make the choice between them after the baby was born.

So they took turns trying to woo me. Zuko took me to a nice dinner, and a firework show. Aang cooked me a romantic dinner by candle light. He smiled at me as he pulled my chair out for me.

They both were amazing. I decided that we were all going to go to dinner. So Me, Toph, and Ty Lee got ready to go while Sokka, Aang, and Zuko waited on us. Ty Lee was dressed in a dark pink form sitting shirt, and a pair of pants that hugged her hips. Did I mention that her belly button was hanging out. Ty Lee had her hair braided per her normal. Toph put on a green dress, and let me paint her toes a light shade of green. I put on a blue dress that was long in back and short in the front.

"You know Katara that makes you look more pregnant than you already are," Ty Lee said with a laugh.

We walked down the steps together. Toph walked first followed by Ty Lee, and I was last clutching the banister like I would die if it wasn't there.

It broke my heart to see the look that Aang gave Toph when he saw her come down the steps. It was the look of a boy that was hopelessly in love. That was the moment that I realized that Aang was only with me because of the baby. I really didn't have much hold in his heart, not anymore.

Aang's eyes met mine as if asking permission to take Toph's hand. I nodded slowly. Aang gave me a look of gratitude before he took Toph's hand in his. Toph didn't fight him as he took her had. I could see a slight smile return to her face.

Sokka looked at Ty Lee in the same manner that Aang had looked at Toph like a boy lost and in love. Sokka was lonely since Suki left and he wasn't sure if she would ever come back.

"May I?" I heard Sokka mutter reaching out to take Ty Lee's hand.

Ty Lee giggled. "Of course." Ty Lee took Sokka's outstretched hand. Sokka kissed her hand lightly.

When I reached the bottom of the steps Zuko was there and ready to take my hand.

"Are you ready to go?" Zuko asked.

I nodded, and our group moved out to the restraunt.

We ordered our dinner, and were eating rolls. The boys were talking about fighting or something, and Ty Lee was pretending to interested for Sokka's sake.

I looked over at Zuko who was mostly silent. I could see him look sad for a moment as he looked at Ty Lee with Sokka before the faint smile returned to his face. I nodded knowing that he loved Ty Lee, but knew that she could move on.

I felt a sharp pain. I wasn't sure what was going on. I got up and walked to the bathroom trying to hide the pain I was in as I walked away. I made it to the bathroom as I felt my water break. The warm fluid ran down my legs. Another sharp pain ripped through my body.

I wasn't sure how long I was gone when Ty Lee and Toph walked into the bathroom.

"Sugar Queen are you okay? They brought the food," Toph called.

"Everyone is getting a little worried," Ty Lee said finally meeting my gaze. "Are you alright?"

"I think I am having the baby," I said slowly trying to steady my breathing.

"Now?" Toph half yelled half asked.

I nodded. "Yes I think so."

"Toph grab her other side," Ty Lee said helping me up.

The two of them managed to carry me out of the bathroom. Zuko was out there waiting along with Aang.

"What's wrong?" Aang and Zuko asked exchanging worried glances.

"I'm having a baby," I struggled not to scream that as another pain ripped through my body. My breathing was labored. I realized that I would be a mother very soon.

Zuko took my one side, and Aang my other.

"I am still with you Katara," Aang said as they began to carry me out of the restraunt. Toph followed slowly behind, and I assumed Ty Lee went to get Sokka to pack up our food, and pay the bill.


	5. Chapter 5

Pushing her too far

beccalovesbumblebee- I want to begin, by saying SURPRISE! You finally get to know what, and whose the baby is. I do not own Avatar the last Airbender.

Chapter five

(Katara's P.O.V.)

I walked most of the way home, until my legs could no longer carry me. Zuko and Aang pulled me up to my feet. Zuko picked me up, and carried me the rest of the way home.

"Aang, get the door," Zuko commanded. Aang opened the door, as quickly as he could.

As Zuko carried me into the house, he seemed unsure as to were to take me.

"Here," Aang said taking me from Zuko.

Aang carried me up to my room, and laid me down gently on the bed. My contractions came as waves of pain. My legs twitched, as a groan escaped my lips. My forehead was becoming drenched in sweat. Zuko was on my right side, and Aang on my left. They both gave me words of encouragement. I kept pushing, and fighting the pain. I screamed, as tears ran down my face. Our Nurse stood, at my feet waiting to catch the baby.

"It is crowning," The Nurse said. "Keep going. Give me another push."

I listened to the Nurse. I pushed, and pushed again. I was hoping that this was it. I felt the pressure in my hips release with that last push. A baby began to cry.

"It's a boy," The Nurse said as she laid the child on my chest. She returned to her spot at the bottom of the bed, as me, Aang, and Zuko observed the baby. He was definitely Aang's. As the Nurse looked her expression changed.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, trying not to sound worried.

"No, just push Katara," The Nurse said.

I pushed, and did as the Nurse coached. "Alright, just give me one more push."

I did as she said, and shortly after that there was a pressure in my hips that quickly released. The sound of a second baby crying could be heard.

"It's a girl," The Nurse exclaimed.

The Nurse handed me my baby girl. Her amber eyes looked at me. I stroked her soft black hair. She was definitely Zuko's.

We all watched as the Nurse left.

"So what are you going to call them?" Aang asked.

"Well, I don't know," I answered.

"Can I hold a baby?" Aang asked.

I nodded, and let Aang hold his son. When Aang looked at the baby's little face I knew he was in love. He was going to be a good Father to my little boy.

"May I?" Zuko asked, before he gingerly picked up his daughter.

I could tell both of them were in love with the twins already.

"I think I am going to let the proud Daddies name the babies," I muttered.

Aang's head snapped up from where he was nuzzling his nose against the baby's cheek. "Can we name him Tenzin?"

I nodded. "Tenzin it is."

"I want to name her, well..." Zuko trailed off.

"What Zuko? It is alright," I coaxed.

"I want to name her Ursa after my Mother," Zuko said his gaze meeting mine.

"Her name will be Ursa," I said.

After that the rest of our rag tag group showed up to meet our newest members Ursa, and Tenzin. Toph treated Tenzin, like he was her own little one. Well in a way I let her take over as his Mother. It was hard to do, but I knew it was better for Aang, Toph, and Tenzin. We were all family.

Aang, and Toph began to date, and eventually got engaged. Me, and Zuko became serious, and got married before Ursa turned one.

Suki never returned, and Sokka found comfort in Ty Lee. They found that they really loved each other.

Me, Ty Lee, and Toph all became pregnant at about the same time. I had another daughter. Who I named Kya. Ty Lee named her daughter after Yue, the moon spirit, and Sokka's first love. Toph had twins two little earthbenders name Lin, and Bumi.

People may have problems with us, and how we decided to live, but we were family. That was how we liked it. We stayed together, the children grew up together as siblings in a way. One day we may explain what happened, but right now that was to complicated for them to understand.

This was our family, and I was happy. Aang, and Toph were happy, and trying to have more children.


End file.
